<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>哥谭见闻 by jiamulynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824699">哥谭见闻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn'>jiamulynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《哥谭见闻（节选）》</p><p>[美]詹姆斯·戈登</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey Dent &amp; Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《哥谭见闻（节选）》</p><p>[美]詹姆斯·戈登</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-序言-</p><p>我先前是从来没想过要写这么一本东西的。我，詹姆斯·戈登，不过是千万人海中的平凡一个，穿着随处可见的旧大衣，在哥谭市里东奔西走。如果你和我擦肩而过，或许你会觉得我看上去有六十岁了。那是因为我确实有六十岁了。你可能紧接着想，啊，这可真是个幸运的老家伙；要知道，在哥谭要想活到这个岁数可是很不容易。说来好笑，在我刚刚被转进哥谭警局的时候，所有人都在反对，说我不出一年就会死在下水道里，即使是最不爱我的叔叔也寄钱给我，叫我辞职；但我当时年轻，哥谭传说一般的黑暗、混乱和暴力吸引着我，而我曾立誓要改变这一切。</p><p>是的，现在想起来，我当时那阵决心可真是莫名其妙。即使现在，在哥谭努力了三十年——感觉像是九十——我也没能把它变得像隔壁的大都会一样 ，阳光明媚，天空晴朗，广场上遍布喷泉、微笑和腾起的白鸽。相反，我那份盲目的莽撞不仅让我自己吃了苦头，也深深地伤害了我的亲人和朋友。当我被哥谭抓着头发按进犯罪的河水里时，我感觉自己倒霉透顶。当登特对我举起枪的时候，我想着我是不是走错了：这座城市是永远不能改变的，试图让她变得更好的人最终只会不可避免地变成她的一部分。当你踏进路边的污泥，呼吸哥谭阴沉的空气，你连脑子也会变得混沌，被拖入这个不可逆的坠落过程。</p><p>这就是哥谭。她会让你选择失去左手还是右手，却砍掉你想保留的那个；把你鞭笞得遍体鳞伤，却还要用无穷无尽的、令人发指的恶行告诉你，你所做的一切其实全无意义。哥谭就是这样，要么让你心碎而死，要么把你消灭，只剩下肉身麻木地向前，一步一步走上一条自私、冷血的道路。</p><p>或许你已经读的烦了，但我写下这些，是因为我爱她。我爱这座城市，如同你爱你书柜深处缺了一个角的陈旧木雕。在这本书里，你们会看到奥斯瓦尔德——你们现在叫他企鹅人、尼格玛（你们叫他谜语人）、贝恩（你们叫他贝恩），你们会看到雾霭弥漫的苦痛，看到哥谭特有的扭曲爱意和浓稠怒火。</p><p>我写下这些，也因为我想让你知道，你看到的这座城市的今天，是多少英勇而高尚的人用你难以想象的一切换来的。是的……你应该已经想到了他的名字。市政厅里给他的鲜花总是络绎不绝，随便走进一家商店里都有他的周边纪念品。即使到了现在，即使只是念出他的名字，我的心脏都会不由自主地微微震动。</p><p>你们在这本书里会很多次看到他。你们会知道他曾经受过怎样的误解，经历了怎样的伤害，更重要的，你们会知道他是怎样地爱着这座城市。在他被驱逐、被追赶的时候，我告诉小詹姆斯，他不是哥谭需要的英雄，却是这座城市应得的那个。但这座城市真的值得他吗？</p><p>你们会知道的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（一）</p><p>我至今仍然清晰地记得那个夜晚。那桩震动了哥谭，改变了千万人命运的案子。我记得它，胜过记得我的第一个案件。那时我正在自己的隔间里整理材料，还在抱怨警局的灯光太暗了些。已经过了晚上十一点，芭芭拉打来电话，问我什么时候回家。在我能够回答以前，另一个电话打进座机，我不得不再一次敷衍了她。因为这个，我接起电话的时候烦躁得厉害。</p><p>“戈登。”我没精打采地说。</p><p>“剧院旁边的报警，小巷子，一男一女。”电话另一头更加没精打采。</p><p>“收到。”我说，这样的案子在哥谭太常见了，已经不会激起我的义愤。“布洛克，”我叫上了我的搭档。尼格玛这时正带着另一个案子的证物检验结果朝我们走来，但我们暂时对他无暇顾及。</p><p>我抓起了披在椅背上的大衣，开过夜色中一片漆黑的街道，在等红灯的时候打了一个呵欠。</p><p>“精神点，搭档。”布洛克跟着打了一个。我们在寂静中等着红灯，一时间车里安静得有些吓人。</p><p>等到我们终于穿过警戒线，看到犯罪现场的时候，刚刚的麻木和疲惫一时间蒸发无影：亲眼看到两个失去了生命的躯壳给我带来的愤怒永远不会因为漫长的一天就有所消减。现场的警员告诉我，他们的孩子见证了全程。他朝角落指了指。</p><p>我看过去，一个十岁左右的孩子独自坐在路边，低着头仿佛对一切无知无觉。</p><p>布洛克还在旁边说着什么，但我已经没有在听了。我绕过曾是他父母的两块白布，快步走向他，在他面前放缓了脚步。他看向我的皮鞋。因为连日办案的缘故，它们的边缘已经泥泞不堪，表面更是被划得不像样子。</p><p>“你叫什么名字？”我蹲下身，尽可能轻柔地问。</p><p>他自然没有回应。</p><p>“没事的，”我对他说，“不讲话也行。”</p><p>他看着我的眼睛，于是我也终于能看着他的。他努力地开口，声音抖得惊人，“布鲁斯……”他试着把姓氏也念出来，但是嗓子却屡屡哽住，他看向他的父母。“布鲁斯·韦恩。”</p><p>时至今日我再想起他，仍会想起他仅仅因为和父母共享的姓氏而心痛得发抖的样子。到了今天，我也终于明白，他为什么即使身处严重的创伤后应激状态之中也要回答我的问题：因为我是一名警察。他想要配合我的工作，好早点抓出幕后黑手。</p><p>“没事了，布鲁斯。”我对他说，把身上的大衣披给他，过程中无心碰到他冰冷的脸颊和手指，“没事了。”</p><p>在我做这件事的时候，他有些困惑地看着我。看上去想要问我‘为什么这样做’，或者是‘怎么可能没事了’。更可能的是他沉浸在噩梦之中，根本没有听到我在讲什么。</p><p>请原谅我当时还年轻，在面对着这样的眼神的时候，我想要把凶手捉拿归案的愿望胜过了一切。我简直心急火燎，不管不顾：“你愿意和我讲讲吗？”</p><p>他还没准备好，当然如此。但他强迫自己开口，声音断断续续，像是身体内部受了寒：“我们从剧院后门离开，然后这个人朝我们走过来……抢走了父亲的钱包和……母亲的项链。然后开枪了……”他讲述着夺去他父母的荒谬事件，不明白为什么他们已经照做了却还会被杀害，“那个人……”他说，“他的皮鞋很亮……”</p><p>如果你真正理解了这句话之中饱含的伤痛，那么你就会理解为什么哥谭王子布鲁斯·韦恩穿着最高级的西装，戴着比轿车还要昂贵的手表，却从没穿过会反光的皮鞋。</p><p>我安静地听着他的描述，直到他吞咽了一次，表示他说完了。</p><p>“我会抓住他的。”我说，“我向你保证。”</p><p>为了这个承诺，我在随后的几个小时内被布洛克骂得狗血淋头，几天内跑遍了哥谭的大街小巷，一个月内被卷入了三次死亡威胁，数年内夜不能寐。但布鲁斯在听到这句话时眼睛里闪过的东西让我知道它在这一秒钟安慰了这个孩子，那么一切都是值得的。</p><p>或许你开始疑惑，我在序言里满口哥谭和蝙蝠侠，为什么却从布鲁斯·韦恩讲起。这是因为哥谭不仅仅属于蝙蝠侠，也属于布鲁斯·韦恩。他们作为哥谭的白骑士和黑骑士，守护她的白天和夜晚。你现在目之所及的一切，都与布鲁斯脱不开关系。</p><p>人们愿意让他赚钱，可不只是因为他那对漂亮的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（二）</p><p>在接下来的一年内，我和布鲁斯倾尽一切地追查杀害韦恩夫妇的凶手。是的，我和那个孩子。他表现出与年龄不符的勇气和固执，即使因为这个整天被塞住嘴绑在椅子上，旁边站着的壮汉要么拿着利刃、要么举着火把。我很确信布鲁斯在这一年遭过的绑架超过了整个大都会一年的总和。</p><p>你在想象一个小男孩刚刚死里逃生，眼睛湿润，惊魂甫定地扑进阿尔弗雷德的怀抱的样子吗？让我告诉你他做了什么。他皱着眉，烦躁地把身上的绳子丢到脚边，仿佛差点没命的事情只是个无伤大雅的玩笑。“谢了，警探。”他心不在焉地说，绕过我朝门走过去，“他确实知道的不多，我们还得去找菲仕一趟。”</p><p>“你差点死了，还只想着从他嘴里套话？”我难以置信地对他喊。</p><p>“不是有你吗？”他推开门，回身朝我扬了扬头。</p><p>这时我才知道他并非不害怕。他先前并不知道我会来救他，更何况他连指尖都因为激素的变化而微微颤抖。他只是没有时间表现得像个普通的孩子一样，在感到恐惧的时候请求安慰。他只会在噩梦的时候无声地尖叫，让阿尔弗雷德（有时还有我）不知所措，只能整夜开着灯，随时准备给他热一杯加了糖的牛奶，在他满脸泪水的时候抱住他，直到他猛地睁开眼睛，故作镇定地问我们为什么在这儿。</p><p>他痛恨自己的恐惧，为自己表现出了人之常情而愤怒不已。他会站到韦恩宅的天台边缘直到自己不再畏惧高度，用手掌触碰火焰直到他习惯烧灼。不过世间的疼痛种类繁多，值得恐惧的也远不止伤害和死亡。我告诉他这个，以期他会停止徒劳的尝试。</p><p>猜得到他说了什么吗？‘你说得对，我想我最好还是停止伤害自己’？</p><p>在我的梦里，他确实这么说了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（三）</p><p>在把奥斯瓦尔德、冰冻先生、雨果博士全都结识了一遍，阿尔弗雷德也把哥谭医院的医生护士全都结识了一遍以后，我们终于在混乱的线索之中找到了一个名字，而布鲁斯拿着不知从哪儿搞到的左轮，独自一人没了踪影。</p><p>我找到他的时候他正从那人的家里走出来（出于布鲁斯的意愿，此处隐去他的名字），两手空无一物，衣服上没有喷溅式血迹。布鲁斯神情冷静：“他在里面。”</p><p>我无法描述那时的心情。布鲁斯是如此憎恨他，即使自己一起死去也要杀死他。但他做出了正确的决定，因为是我见过最善良、最真诚，也最正直的孩子。在那一场足以让最乐观的人也对世界绝望的事件以后也仍然如此。我从未对一个人感到如此骄傲。</p><p>更重要的，我见到他平安无事。这给我带来的庆幸如此浓烈，尽管屋子里紧接着传来枪声，那人把子弹送进了自己的脑子，我也没有感到一丝的痛苦和失望。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（十一）</p><p>再写下去，这本书就应当改名成‘布鲁斯·韦恩传记’了。但仍有一件事，我感到不得不提。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（二十一）</p><p>在布鲁斯失踪的第八年，我陪伴阿尔弗雷德为他宣告了死亡。</p><p>我不知该说些什么。老天，我甚至无处为他哀悼。内心深处，我始终不相信他死了。去韦恩宅拜访，我看到他平时坐着思考的桌椅，曾经贴满了线索的那面墙，都仍然如此鲜活。而且——他还那么年轻，如果他还活着，他也才二十岁。阿尔弗雷德正给盆栽浇水，不经意间转头和我目光相接，我在他眼里看到了一样的东西。</p><p>我不明白……如果你也不相信他死了，你为什么要去为他宣告死亡呢？</p><p>“局长，”他对我说，语气一如既往的庄重平和，“或许布鲁斯少爷不想回来，”</p><p>而他也不想等了。</p><p>我大概把这句话说了出来，因为他微皱着眉看向我，“我会一直等他，戈登先生，直到永远。”</p><p>他转过身，继续照料那些绿植，“但有些人不是。”</p><p>我以为他说的是瑞秋。在布鲁斯失踪以后，她急得半夜来敲我的门，布鲁斯的手机没有带走，被她几次打到没电。阿尔弗雷德一直没有阻止她，只是在手机关闭的时候插上电源。在宣告死亡的前一年，她都还会在路过韦恩宅的时候停下片刻，确认那些花草还生机勃勃，好像能从中得到某种暗示一般。许多人曾向她求爱，但那些笨拙或高明的手段只能让她想起她童年的玩伴，于是心动也消磨于痛苦。</p><p>因为——我当时满心以为我也是这样的。我也会一直等着他，即使芭芭拉几次要求搬家，我也不想离开原先的住址。我担心他会突然回来，因为他那奇怪的自尊心不肯去找阿尔弗雷德，转而来敲我的门。</p><p>今天看来，阿尔弗雷德是对的。我确实没有一直等下去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（二十五）</p><p>我终于写到了你们最为期待的那个时刻：我和他的第一次相遇。</p><p>那是一个降温的夜晚。我关紧了窗户，怕漏风还特意上了锁。我坐在办公室里，被几起精神错乱的案子折腾得焦头烂额。就在我读到受害者眼神空洞、面目狰狞，口中喃喃着‘稻草人……’的时候，后颈一阵阴风扫过，一个坚硬的物体抵住了我的后脑。</p><p>说实话，我被吓得险些心跳骤停，从此办公室常备强心针和其他急救用品。</p><p>他说我是一个好警察，让我注意他的信号，声音低沉沙哑。</p><p>“你一个人？”我努力保持声音的平静。</p><p>“现在是两个了。”</p><p>“两个？”我重复道。</p><p>无人应答。我谨慎地转过头，身后空无一人，只有开着的窗户提醒着我，刚刚的一切并非我个人的臆想，或是精神错乱的产物。我追出去，对着那个敏捷的身影几次举起枪，但某种奇怪的情感涌动着，让我始终无法扣下扳机。我回到办公室把窗户关好，又恍惚地把所有的灯都打开，尝试了几次才集中注意继续阅读。</p><p>不知怎么，当时我就有一种飘渺的预感：这样的事情以后还会发生很多次。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我和蝙蝠侠的关系改变于一个夜晚。好吧，只是我的心境在单方面发生了变化。他对我态度似乎始终如一。现在想来，他从第一次找到我开始就毫无保留地信任我，但即使到了他加入正义联盟的时候，他的新同事有时还会来问我他是不是一开始就有这么严重的信任问题。</p><p>我不知道应不应该据实以告。和蝙蝠侠相关的一切我总是守口如瓶，“发生什么了？”</p><p>“他……”他的新同事穿着一身显眼的红色，焦虑地以一种我难以理解的高速震动着，“他制作了针对我们的计划……针对我们每个人的！”</p><p>“我看起来很像坏人吗？”他委屈又不满地看着我，好像是我唆使蝙蝠侠这么做的，“我们不是战友吗？”</p><p>“这个……”我不知道该怎么安慰他，“或许你们得给他一点时间……”</p><p>“好让他继续完善他的防备计划？”他打断，随即为此后悔，“抱歉……我只是有点难过。”</p><p>“我理解。”</p><p>“这是信任问题……他从未百分之一百地信任过我们，或许连百分之五十都不到。他现在还是拒绝我的甜甜圈。”年轻人沮丧地结束了对话，“回见，局长。”</p><p>在他离开以后，我叹了口气：“他看起来是挺真诚的一个孩子。”</p><p>“这并不能改变什么。”永恒低沉的声音在我身后响起。现在我已经不会被他吓到了。</p><p>我回过头，把手里的咖啡杯递给他。</p><p>他接过纸杯，靠着蝙蝠灯坐在天台上，看起来十足疲惫。我关掉了蝙蝠灯，坐到他身边，“想谈谈吗？”</p><p>他沉默地摇头，小口嘬饮着咖啡。</p><p>我考虑着措辞，“尽管我从未赞同你加入正义联盟……”</p><p>他看向我，目光专注以至于我移开了视线，“你们需要并肩战斗，你早晚要信任他们的。”</p><p>“我……”蝙蝠侠说，听上去有些迷茫，“我相信他们。”</p><p>他的同事们真应该看看现在的蝙蝠侠，然后再讨论什么信任问题，“听起来不像。”</p><p>他烦躁地把杯子放下：“那是必要的防范措施。”</p><p>能够在蝙蝠侠的神经上跳舞一直是一件快乐的事，我愉快地喝了一口咖啡，“怎么没听说你有针对我的防范措施？”</p><p>“你不需要。谁都打得过你。”蝙蝠侠咕哝着。</p><p>在我‘受到冒犯’的目光下，他补充道，“而且我认识你有二十年了。连小丑都无法让你改变。”</p><p>他继续下去，“小丑毁了哈维，击溃了我，但在你身上他没能成功。”</p><p>在他昙花一现的坦诚之中，我却有一瞬间神游天外，想到我们究竟是什么时候成了‘朋友’的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>于是我们回到了那个改变一切的夜晚。要知道，先前总是他解决一切，我只在一旁帮忙，做我能做的。比起‘搭档’，我感觉自己更像一个‘跟班’。是吧，还有谁比哥谭警局局长更适合做蝙蝠侠的跟班呢？（仅作记录，那时还没有罗宾。）</p><p>直到那个夜晚，警局的人都已经走得干净，只有我一个还处理着堆积如山的案件。有些只需要做最后的确认，换言之，比起脑子更需要耐心。我有些心不在焉地盖着章，因为这之中某种微妙的隐喻感到不爽。</p><p>就在这个时候，我听到身后的窗户发出一声轻响。我早已习惯在独自一人的时候不关窗户，此时顺理成章地放下印章和文件，转过头去接收任何一个我不可能完成的任务。当我带着转椅转过身的时候，一个过于沉重的躯体几乎砸进了我的怀里。</p><p>“蝙——蝙蝠侠？”我磕磕绊绊地说，迅速起身把他平放在地上。</p><p>他没有回应我，没有给出任何指示。实际上，他在落进来的时候就已经失去了意识。我匆匆忙忙地检查他的心跳和呼吸，不知道能够向谁求助。他身上没有明显的伤口（多新鲜，我先前还以为他是吸血鬼呢），但体征已经微弱到一个危险的临界值。在我能唯一触碰到的地方，他的嘴唇冷得像冰。人工呼吸和肾上腺素在我脑海中一闪而过，我扑到桌子旁边的抽屉，从未如此庆幸我的未雨绸缪。拆开包装的时候我的手抖得厉害，险些把针筒掉到桌子底下。当我终于完成了强心针的注射，我才发现后背的衣服已经湿透了，在夜风里后怕得阵阵发冷。</p><p>等待起效的时间被我用来犹豫要不要也做一做人工呼吸，他会不会以为我是要恶意采集他的唾液样本。在我终于下定决心，伸出手摆正他的头部的时候，他的皮革手套搭到了我的手上。</p><p>“啊！”我吓了一跳，把手收了回来。</p><p>他的手立刻脱了力，落回地面。</p><p>“你——”我吞咽了一下，“你还好吗？”</p><p>蝙蝠侠费力地看向我，在生死边缘瞪了我一眼。做完这件事以后，他才不紧不慢地把一个震动着的通讯器塞进我手里。</p><p>不知怎么，我立即明白了他的意思，把通讯器放到耳朵旁边，“您好？”</p><p>对面沉默了几秒钟，随后，一个明显是机械合成的声音回答了我，“蝙蝠侠在您那里吗？请问他是否需要帮助？”</p><p>这个语气听上去耳熟得很。我探询地看向蝙蝠侠，后者缓慢地摇了摇头。</p><p>“是的，我想他非常需要。”我果断地说，“我们在哥谭警局，戈登局长的办公室，麻烦您尽快过来。”</p><p>挂断了通讯，我注意到蝙蝠侠似乎说着什么，只是声音微弱得几乎难以耳闻。</p><p>“你说什么？”我凑到他嘴唇旁边。</p><p>“我恨你……”他虚弱地说，试图翻身背对着我。</p><p>我直起身，轻而易举地再次出现在他面前，这一次我皱起眉，“发生什么了？”</p><p>“河豚毒素……”他说，“他们总会……给我留出时间脱身。”蝙蝠侠说着胡话，“为什么不……选择死得快些的方法？”</p><p>“反派总是不长记性，哈？”我应和道，在他竟然跟着点头的时候火冒三丈。</p><p>就这样，我从内心接受了‘我们是搭档’这件事。只不过我不像你们今天见到的罗宾一样，在他身旁一起荡过哥谭的大街小巷。我只是在任何时候——任何，洗漱的时候，研究现场的时候，在天台喝咖啡的时候（这个其实算我蓄意），准备好在下一个回头的瞬间看到漆黑的人影。从某种角度讲，这份心理准备已经可以称得上是期待了。</p><p>但这不合理、也不应当。伴随蝙蝠侠而来的只有一个接一个的生死攸关，我的前妻一直觉得他是用某种方法胁迫——或是蛊惑了我，叫我陪他出生入死却毫无怨言。当我又一次从装满易爆物的房间里逃出来，回望满屋的火焰时。我忍不住想，假如我没有及时脱身，他在得知我的死讯的时候会想些什么。</p><p>以及我为何还会在他下次联络的时候闯着红灯赶过去。</p><p>他从没问过我原因，只把这当成我大公无私的责任心，我的正直，和我对哥谭的深爱。倒不是说这些有什么不对……但他忽视了最为重要的一点。</p><p>“危险和刺激就这么吸引你，华生？”我质问自己。</p><p>“他就这么吸引你？”</p><p>我不断想着，更加用力地踩下油门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（二十六）</p><p>作为一位警探，我很少会相信世间的巧合。恰恰相反，我常常想知道人生的一切是否早有暗示。结局是否在最开始就已经书写好，只藏在某个飘渺又熟悉的梦境、某一段没头没尾的对话，甚至一页报纸的错版之中。有时我会突然想起一句话：一个我全然陌生的面孔曾语重心长地对我讲，有人觉得睡眠这件事像一瓶矿泉水，平日里缓慢地倒出去，最后可以一次补回来；这样的想法是全无根据、完全错误的，失去的睡眠被倒出去以后，就再也回不来了。我在很长一段时间内苦苦思索我究竟是在什么时候遇到了这位高人，却始终没有结果。不过，我并没有因此就减少熬夜的次数，而是打着哈欠走过哥谭灰黑的街道，期望着我不会在某个时刻因为回不来的水面溘然长逝。</p><p>这是一个下着雪的夜晚。我在整条街唯一一间仍然亮着灯的中餐馆前面停下脚步，隔着玻璃门朝里面扫了两眼。天花板垂下来的吊灯明明灭灭，给店里打上古朴的黄光，几张木制的桌椅已有泛白的边缘。我试着继续勘探，一抬眼看到店主人已经凭空出现在门口，面目阴沉地俯视着我。</p><p>“新年快乐。”我换上一个微笑，若无其事地四下张望，“打烊了吗？”</p><p>他面无表情地检查我的脸，像机器把我的面部信息与他头脑之中的数据库进行比对，许久，他打开了门：“请进。”</p><p>他的英语带着极浓重的东方口音。进了门，又冷冷地把一张菜单递给我。我一边后悔不该多事地探听，一边无可奈何地点了一份小炒肉，一杯咖啡，为中西文化的融合感到一种奇怪的满意。</p><p>我坐在角落里等着身上暖起来。在跨年的夜晚，这已是我能得到最好的安慰。</p><p>一位有些发福的女性——大概是女主人，把我的夜宵端了过来。尽管同样寡言少语，她却有一种混合着腼腆的温和气质，某种意义上与那位凶神恶煞的男主人正好相配。他们留我一人在桌边用餐，两个人一起回了后厨。</p><p>或许因为他们身上的神秘气质，或许只因为他们的手艺确实让人难忘，我此后频繁地出入这家小店，在每个倾倒睡眠的深夜吃一顿夜宵，或是打包一份喂到家中的旧冰箱里。但不管我去了多少次、不管我的配枪是不是略微露了出来，又或是带着一身的硝烟气味，男主人都是那副冷淡的表情，女主人则始终对我腼腆地微笑，让我禁不住怀疑自己是不是无意中踏进了某个有钱闲人的图灵测试里。</p><p>我的怀疑消散于一个极为普通的夜晚。那时我刚刚结束和芭芭拉的通话，告诉她今晚可以在前半夜回家。路过这家餐馆的时候，我想着打包一份牛肉回去，如同以往无数次一样推开了门。</p><p>踏进店门的瞬间，一阵强烈的消毒水味钻入鼻腔。这时我才发现店里没有开灯，我看到的白色光亮来自后厨。与此同时，一点细微的血腥气从同一个地方传了出来。它本当被这样浓烈的消毒水味道掩饰得很好，但我毕竟是一位通过了无数实践考核的警探。我迅速拔出配枪，压低身体朝光源靠近。</p><p>“先生。”</p><p>我被吓了一跳，险些直接扣下扳机。在我面前，男主人冷静地俯视着我。他并没有比我高多少，只是此时逆着光连着影子投过来，才显得格外高大。</p><p>“你们在里面做什么？”我问。</p><p>“我相信……”在那一瞬间他的英语显得格外流利，随即变回了缺乏机油的齿轮，“这是我们的私人住宅。”</p><p>他故作费力地思考着用词，但我已经见过他显露出的能力，此刻已不再会被他所骗。我刻意调整了持枪动作，让他看到别在腰间的警徽。</p><p>他垂下眼，视线漫不经心地在我的警徽上扫过，又回到我的脸上。我几乎能够听到他体内的机械隆隆转动的杂音。</p><p>“我必须请你离开。”他最终说。</p><p>“你的厨房里有血。”我坚持道，“别告诉我你们真的在厨房杀猪。”</p><p>在这个瞬间，男人的嘴角有一丝的扭曲。让我万分惊讶的是，比起恼羞成怒，那竟然更像一个抑制不住的笑容。</p><p>“他没事的，李。”一个更加熟悉的声音传过来，我震惊地睁大了眼睛。</p><p>我终于知道了称呼的李先生听了这话，犹豫着朝旁边退开了半步。我三两步冲进后厨，看到我们的老朋友靠着天然气罐子坐在地上，身边的血流得颇像犯罪现场。如果换一个人，我必然以为这就是那位有钱的闲人，他的两个机器人终于挣脱了控制，决心把他杀死在自己的厨房里。</p><p>“蝙——”我不负众望地破了音，不得不清了清嗓子，“你怎么又搞成了这样？”</p><p>蝙蝠侠仰头看着我，稍微耸了下肩，“总有原因。”</p><p>在他身边，女主人紧张地在围裙上蹭了蹭手，在素白的布料上留下两个触目惊心的血手印。</p><p>“我得把那个带走。”蝙蝠侠有点抱歉地指了指它们。</p><p>“噢，当然了，甜心。”这是我第一次听到女主人的声音，它比我想象的更加嘶哑，带着浓郁得化不开的伤痛。你单是听到这个声音，就能够想象她半生的苦楚，“你想要什么都行。”</p><p>“除了我。”李先生说。</p><p>这近于撒娇的姿态让他简直和挡在门口的时候判若两人。我在他们之间比划了一下，“你们认识？”</p><p>“噢，他——”女主人饱含爱意地看着蜷缩在角落的蝙蝠。如果坐在那儿的不是恐惧化身，她也没有戴着双血手套的话，这个眼神之中的深厚情感简直能叫我落下泪来，“他就像我们的儿子。”</p><p>蝙蝠侠轻轻地吸了口气，把原来准备好的答案咽了回去，“如你所见。”</p><p>我环顾四周。厨房旁边是一间不大的卧室，里面摆着一张笼罩在黑暗之中的双人床，厨房的光线给床头的矮柜打上高光，那上面只摆了三样东西：一副眼镜、一枚蝙蝠镖、一个已然陈旧的相框，里面是这对夫妇和一个满面春风的男孩，但房间内看不到任何和孩子相关的东西。</p><p>“我们在四年前失去了他。”女主人跟着我的目光，露出怀念的神情，“但他仍然每个月给我们寄钱过来。两年前，我们来哥谭找他，但人们说他早已死了。我们四处寻找，发现给我们寄钱的——”她看向角落里微闭着眼休息的黑色阴影。</p><p>我试图用眼神询问他，但蝙蝠侠只是略微摇了摇头，示意那是另外一个故事。电光石火间，我想起两年前我和蝙蝠侠合作的第一个案子。那时蝙蝠侠追着嫌犯赶到了桥边，而那个年轻人对他说了什么，从桥上跳了下去。蝙蝠侠没能抓住他，我们在第二天打捞出了他的尸体。这个孩子——替黑帮做事、把各式各样的白色粉末洒遍半个哥谭，以至于街上凭空出现了磕//高死亡的青年，漆黑的巷子里多了不知多少沾满体液的破败裙摆。即使他不跳下去，他的罪行也足以让他再也不能踏出黑门监狱半步。</p><p>我看向那张照片，感到那个男孩确实有些许眼熟的轮廓。我想知道他们是否知道这个。</p><p>“哥谭谋杀了我们的一个孩子。”她最后说，“我不会让她再杀死另一个。”</p><p>那天晚上我到底还是没能在前半夜回家——收拾厨房用了足够久，更不要说把蝙蝠侠塞进蝙蝠车里。</p><p>“你简直像个水龙头。”我看着他一路留下的血迹抱怨。</p><p>“是啊。”他朝从后门蜿蜒而来的血迹瞥了一眼，又看向我的衣服，“而你像个杀人犯。”</p><p>我因为他不知感恩的态度看向李夫妇寻求同盟，但女主人只是露出一个慈爱的笑容，脸上明明白白地写着‘不，你才不像水龙头，你只是淅淅沥沥的’。</p><p>“好极了，”我自暴自弃地把那条沾了血的围裙丢进车后座，“他们会把你宠坏的。”</p><p>他困倦而胜利地看了我一眼，“我对此深切怀疑。”</p><p>他在我面前合上了车窗，蝙蝠车朝真正的巢穴疾驰而去。</p><p>在那以后，我很久没再去关照他们的生意。我是有充分的理由继续前往的：我们有了共同的秘密，让我可以调侃李先生刻意装扮出来的凶恶态度。但同时，我又感到我无法应对女主人温和腼腆下的巨大悲伤。我总担心与他们的交谈会泄露那一桩案件，于是他们连对儿子阳光孝顺的美好回忆也要被剥夺干净。</p><p>到了又一个跨年夜，我在从警局回家的路上路过他们的餐馆，里面还是一如往日地亮着暖黄的灯。我犹豫片刻，推门迈了进去。</p><p>“新年快乐，”我对他们说。</p><p>“局长。”</p><p>身后突然响起的声音把我吓了一跳。</p><p>“老天！”我猛地回头，险些把脖子扭断，“你——你就非得吓我一下？”</p><p>“抱歉，”蝙蝠侠抿了一次嘴唇，丝毫不显得抱歉，“我会买单。”</p><p>“我没打算吃什么！”我还在说话，他已经朝李先生比了个手势。</p><p>“说真的，你能不能在开口之前放段音乐？”李先生去给我们做咖啡了，女主人也走进后厨，不一会儿小牛肉的香气就飘了出来。我们坐在陈旧的木桌两端，在杏仁、糖浆和肉汁混合的奇妙气味中低声交谈。我同他讲这一年哥谭发生的各类奇案，也讲芭布丝出色的数学成绩，我挑明这一年的无声对视中心照不宣的东西，头一回不必担心他在一个转头之间消失在黑夜里。</p><p>蝙蝠侠安静地啜饮他的咖啡，时不时发表一两句评价。——不，他对我高超的破案水平闭口不谈，却肯定了我新提拔的几个警局新血。还有一次，他向我抱怨蝙蝠灯的亮度不够了，要我换个新的灯泡。</p><p>“保证让大都会的潜在罪犯也闻风丧胆。”我承诺道。</p><p>他谨慎地微笑，继续听我讲吉米和芭布丝的故事。在这样的氛围中，我竟然产生了一种奇异的幻想。我错觉这样的讲述可以把蝙蝠侠加入我的家庭之中，仿佛他在了解我的家人的同时，他也在某种程度上成为了家庭的一部分。</p><p>走出餐馆的时候，细小的雪片正从云层边缘坠落下来。我看向身侧，蝙蝠侠站在屋檐底下，看起来和等待朋友前来送伞的少年没有两样。他身上还带着一点咖啡的香气，并不适合就这样跨入充满硝烟和鲜血的夜巡。</p><p>“你明年还会来吗？”我问道。</p><p>蝙蝠侠摇了摇头，“别有预期，吉姆。”</p><p>我把双手揣在大衣口袋里目送他钩向对面的楼顶，店铺的主人隔着玻璃朝他挥手作别。</p><p>第二年我们仍然各自忙碌，只在蝙蝠灯边交换一些带着烟草气息的案件，夜路回家的时候对头顶掠过的黑影挥一挥手。蝙蝠侠忠实地维护着自己‘复仇黑骑士’的冷酷名声，在话题稍有偏移的时候就消失无踪。不过这种失礼的行为已经并不太让我生气了，有了上一个跨年夜的经验，我知道它们终究还是会进入蝙蝠侠的尖耳朵里。</p><p>“但事实是，吉姆，”蝙蝠侠毫不留情地戳穿，“在我坐到你身边之前，你根本不知道我会不会出现。”</p><p>——这倒也是。</p><p>我偶尔会怀疑这是不是蝙蝠侠为了让我对这一年一度的约见保持兴趣的手段之一，但在几次带着血腥气的会面以后，我知道这只不过是又一个令人不悦的事实：他只是无法承诺自己的出席，无法向我保证他的工作能够持续到一年以后，又或是第二天。不过，就我打开蝙蝠灯的频率而言，如果他真的出了什么事，我不会直到年底才得到消息。</p><p>于是，在每年的最后一天，我总会按时出现在李先生冷淡空洞的双眼之前，为我们一人点上一杯咖啡，在已经被磨蹭得发光的木头表面敲打手指，等待着收集一年一次的‘吉姆时刻’。蝙蝠侠会如约而至，用缄默无言的聆听告诉我，是的，今年我还活着；是的，明年我还会继续做蝙蝠侠。</p><p>今年，我再次去往这家中餐馆，想要告诉这对夫妇我为蝙蝠侠写了一本书。其他人把蝙蝠侠当作一个符号、一个信念，但我正在告诉人们他远比他们想象的更加人性，在他之后穿上蝙蝠装的人都不再是他，而是他为我们留下的不朽遗赠。</p><p>我带着手写稿走过去，却看到原先闪着暖黄灯光的地方只剩下一地砖石，木头断裂的边缘伸出细长的纤维，四周挂满细碎的玻璃。在我疏于拜访的日子里，这家小店悄无声息地沉没于这座城市。我无从得知他们经历了什么，还是仅仅因为蝙蝠侠的失落而心灰意冷。</p><p>我习惯性地把手伸进大衣口袋，才想起我早已打算戒酒戒烟。身边路过一个穿着鲜艳的年轻人，我向他借来打火机，把手稿的一角点燃。</p><p>火焰柔软地舐过凌乱的笔迹，这时一阵风穿过街道，我那无处可说的字句从尘灰之中升起。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本篇仍然可以独立阅读。<br/>我流哥谭铁三角。私设多得没边，比方说这篇里的布鲁斯和哈维是青梅竹马、或者至少是接近密洞版本的关系，因为我的哈维蝙之魂在燃烧。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（二十七）</p><p> </p><p>在接下来很长的一段时间里，我们作为彼此的搭档，去答应这座城市永不餍足的愿望。我知道我的官方搭档是布洛克，他当然也有通讯另一端的机械音；但或许是天台上的蝙蝠灯滚烫的玻璃给了我某种错觉，比起繁复的官僚主义，比起蝙蝠侠面具之下的生活，我总感到这才是我们真正的热情所在。因为这盏灯，那些难以得到批复的公文，被一拖再拖的搜查令不再令人烦躁不安，反而让我感到一丝令人羞愧的愉悦。毕竟，正是哥谭漏洞百出的执法系统让我能够一再地和他搭档，让那道哥谭夜间的飘渺雾气能在我的办公室里短暂停留。</p><p> </p><p>在我经手过的案子里，我无数次地把确凿的证据和嫌疑人绑成一摞，却在一个转头之间两者都消失无影。被当庭释放的嫌疑人——如果他们没有被早早保释的话——满眼无辜地经过陪审团，又对我投来趾高气扬的一瞥。因此，我过早地养成了枕着证据睡觉的习惯，直到我案件中的控方律师和嫌疑人一起对我投来那样的目光。</p><p> </p><p>我没法去质问受害者为什么不请个靠谱的律师。我比任何人都要清楚，他们没法负担外地律师的费用，而在哥谭，法律援助的效果并不比你亲自上阵来得更好。</p><p> </p><p>于是，当我的嫌疑人向我哭诉蝙蝠侠眼都不眨地折断了他几根手指，我能做的只有竭尽全力地忍住不要大笑。无疑，蝙蝠侠造成了不少的故意伤害，但他同时也让我的犯人们宁愿待在狱里，也不想冒着走在街上撞见只蝙蝠的风险。</p><p> </p><p>因此，当有人不止一次地提醒我，蝙蝠侠在践踏法律，如果我和他沆瀣一气，那么审判之日我也将一同赴死，出于对同僚的些许尊敬，更出于对身在哥谭却无所作为的同僚的厌倦，我没有和他们争论这个话题。蝙蝠侠所践踏的司法系统，在我看来，早到了该推翻重建的时候。但在这样一个从警察到检察官都黑得流水的地方，打开蝙蝠灯和响应蝙蝠灯，这就是我们能做的全部。</p><p> </p><p>或许是和蝙蝠侠的搭档之中确实存在某种乐趣，即使我们的搭档本身意味着哥谭仍处腐朽，我也并未对此感到焦躁不安。</p><p> </p><p>不过，一切故事都会在某个时刻画上句号。对于我们的搭档故事而言，这个句号叫做哈维。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（二十八）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哈维·登特。如今，当我在哥谭的大街上喊一声哈维，路过的行人总有一个会回头响应。媒体所称的‘哥谭白骑士’，哥谭罕见的、或许是唯一的好律师，之后又是哥谭唯一的好检察官。他曾是墨水池子里唯一的清澈液体，却奇迹般地涤荡了整个容器。</p><p> </p><p>如同所有人一样，哈维在来到这座城市的第一件事——或者说回到，鉴于他原本来自哥谭——就是同我询问蝙蝠侠的消息。不同的是，在其他人的低语中，第一句往往问我他是不是真的；而哈维·登特则在一个我打开蝙蝠灯的夜晚撬开门锁出现在我身后，开口时音量惊人：</p><p> </p><p>“他什么时候来？”</p><p> </p><p>我震惊地看了看挂在一边的、被毁坏的公物，对他举起警徽，“你知道我是干嘛的，是吧？”</p><p> </p><p>哈维翻了个白眼，看都不看地从我身边经过，在自己家一样绕着蝙蝠灯转了两圈：“不错。”</p><p> </p><p>语气倒是和蝙蝠侠如出一辙。我拍掉他在那只磨砂黑蝙蝠上滑动的手，“你在这儿做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>哈维无辜地看向我：“帮忙？”</p><p> </p><p>“你猜怎么着，”我努力控制着语气，“如果你现在回家睡觉会更有帮助，登特先生。”</p><p> </p><p>“他没事的，吉姆。”</p><p> </p><p>又一次地，身后响起的声音把我吓了一跳。在我面前，哈维显然看到了蝙蝠侠降落的全过程，颇为愉快地挥了挥手。</p><p> </p><p>蝙蝠侠对他点了一次头，又看向我：“案子。”</p><p> </p><p>我抱起肩，感到些微的被背叛，“你们认识？”</p><p> </p><p>“噢……”</p><p> </p><p>“他名声在外，”蝙蝠侠打断道，“想不认识都难。”</p><p> </p><p>“彼此彼此，”于是哈维也说，“哥谭没有人比你更出名。”</p><p> </p><p>在他们互相客套的时候，我感到额头上爆起一条愤怒的青筋。他们绝对认识。</p><p> </p><p>“放松，吉姆。”蝙蝠侠说。当蝙蝠侠开始‘吉姆’我的时候，我就知道他在对什么事感到抱歉。但为了什么？“哈维是我们这边的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你叫他来的哥谭？”我问。</p><p> </p><p>在我面前，两个人都愣了一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>“不是。”蝙蝠侠说，“你为什么会这么觉得？”</p><p> </p><p>“我的天，”哈维则大笑出声，“你在<em>嫉妒</em>吗，局长？”</p><p> </p><p>“嫉妒什么？嫉妒你有这只变装怪的私人联系方式？”我不爽地说。</p><p> </p><p>“挺好，至少我们知道了<em>你</em>是这场三角关系的中心，‘变装怪’。”哈维对蝙蝠侠说。</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴。”我和蝙蝠侠同时说。</p><p> </p><p>唉，至少我们还算有点默契。即使这让哈维笑得更大声了。</p><p> </p><p>蝙蝠侠清了清嗓子，“案子？”</p><p> </p><p>“噢，对。”我从大衣里掏出一叠文件，对着两双看着我的眼睛，把现场照片递给了蝙蝠侠，案件描述递给哈维。</p><p> </p><p>下次要打印两份。</p><p> </p><p>我一边尽可能迅速地解释案情，一边把这件事记进了脑子里的备忘录中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>就这样，随着哈维的加入，我们的二人搭档成了某种三人小组。倒不是说这有什么不好，这很好。哈维和我们两个都不一样。他仍然年轻，仍然愿意为了他所相信的东西在阳光底下挥舞旗帜。如果我能诚实些的话，他甚至给我们的工作带来了某种真正明快的东西。不过，这其中必然也有蝙蝠侠的默许。</p><p> </p><p>哈维在一个漫长的夜晚结束之时打着哈欠提议吃完夜宵再回去睡觉，芭芭拉整天对我念叨这样做对活到退休的重要性，所以我自然没有意见。蝙蝠侠则咕哝着‘他要走了’，转身朝天台边上移动过去，被哈维一把拽了回来。</p><p> </p><p>最后，我们并肩坐在晨曦将至的天台，听哈维一边挥舞着手里的汉堡一边讲他还需要几步就能做上地方检察官，有哪些人可以在他给哥谭的司法系统大换血的时候充当新鲜血液。我得说，他的思路很清楚，每一步都做足了准备。加上他那特有的、对陪审团演讲的坚决语气，即使是我也忍不住开始觉得，或许事情真的会慢慢变好。或许哈维·登特真的会是哥谭最终的救赎。</p><p> </p><p>到了天边开始泛白的时候，我才从哈维编织的美好蓝图之中醒过来，转头想问问蝙蝠侠怎么看，却发现身边空空荡荡，他连我喝空的可乐杯也一并带走了。</p><p> </p><p>“他在我讲到第二轮换血的时候就走啦。”哈维收拾着地上的汉堡纸。</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得他不同意？”我皱起眉。</p><p> </p><p>“恰恰相反，”哈维站在天台的边缘对我笑，“这是说，他对我的计划完全放心。”</p><p> </p><p>我看向蝙蝠侠先前坐着的方向。在黑暗之中工作，黎明之际离开，微妙地像个隐喻。在哈维逐渐给哥谭带来我和他都没有做到的、真正的希望时，他也确实地在发生变化。我们之前进行的是一场看不到尽头的战斗，四面都是一样的漆黑一片，如今，一切都在变好。至少在那个时候，我们全心全意地这样相信。这让我有心思去想些其他的事情，比如他们两个都不肯告诉我的，属于蝙蝠侠和哈维的故事。</p><p> </p><p>“那么我换一个问法，”在一个事件刚刚结束的夜晚，我思考着措辞，“比起和我，你是不是和哈维更加熟悉？”</p><p> </p><p>在我面前，蝙蝠侠沉默了一会儿。于是我偏过头，这样如果他不想回答这个问题，他可以像以往的无数次那样消失。但我回过头时，他仍然站在那里，没有看我，眼睛在夜色中显得很亮。</p><p> </p><p>“不，”他最后告诉我，“不是。”</p><p> </p><p>显然，他不打算告诉我更多。至少在他仍需要这个身份的时候，他不会向我倾吐任何。</p><p> </p><p>“又不是说我会错过我们的年度咖啡。”他说，显得心情不错。但我知道，或多或少地，他也在感到不舍，哥谭或许很快就不再需要他了。</p><p> </p><p>这时身后传来门轴转动的艰涩声响。哈维用后背推开天台的门，手里端着一杯咖啡，另一只手里拎着两个。</p><p> </p><p>“什么咖啡？”哈维问，“你们已经买过了？”</p><p> </p><p>他与我对视一眼。天边的云层明亮起来，我们在沉默中注视金黄的日出。</p><p> </p><p>“你加太多糖了。”他最后说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>之后发生的事情，你在任何一本杂志上都能找到。杂志、报纸……路边的流浪汉。哈维·登特和双面人的故事早已和哥谭的众多传闻一道，成为了大街小巷的谈资，或者一些人挥之不去的梦魇。</p><p> </p><p>至于哈维具体的经历，也从“被心怀怨恨的马洛尼泼了硫酸”，进化成更具想象力的丰富版本。有人说他被小丑洗脑，才变得疯疯癫癫；有人说恶魔一直潜伏在他的心底，那场事故只是把它释放了出来。总之，在你们爱他的时候，你们用他命名你们的孩子。你们不爱他的时候，又连他早先的功绩也一并抹去。既然如此，我又何必再鼓励你们的想象力呢？毕竟，我想要写的，并非是好人的堕落，而是在无数的堕落中的好人里，仍然坚持着的那个。</p><p> </p><p>因此，你们只要知道，随着我们失去哈维，蝙蝠侠再次藏匿于黑暗。那些黎明时分的幻想，哥谭市最为明亮的希望，就此被无限期地搁置了。</p><p> </p><p>随着我们失去哈维，那句号也被抹出尖锐的一撇。</p><p> </p><p>故事还要继续。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>